The Radiation Man
by PeterInHisFreeTime
Summary: A man with the power of radiation wreaks havoc on the world of Regular Show. Mordecai and Rigby must fight for survival. Relationships will be tested and someone may not make it.
1. Chapter 1 : The Green Flash

(This story contains elements from Fallout 3, but is not a total crossover)

A green flash of light woke Mordecai up from his sleep. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. All he saw was Rigby sleeping on a pile of laundry as usual and nothing else. He shrugged it off as a simple airplane when…another green flash was seen. In the distance, he could hear police sirens as well.

It was coming from the window. Feeling curious, Mordecai approached the window and looked out. From across the park, he could see downtown. It seemed a bit odd though, as if half of the lights were turned off. As he wondered this, the green flash made yet another appearance, and the sirens multiplied. Since he was looking out the window, Mordecai got a better view of the source. It was not coming from the sky…it was coming from the ground.

Even stranger, the flash seemed to leave a light green haze for a few seconds after it appeared. Not only that, but all of the lights downtown were shut off in an instant. Needless to say, Mordecai was confused. He knew what a power outage was, but the sky was clear and there was no wind. It wasn't even hot outside, so it couldn't be a brown out.

Mordecai was too tired to think anything of it, so crawled back onto his bed. Despite all of the sirens, he was able to fall back to sleep.

The next morning, the rays of the sun woke Mordecai as they shone through his window. As he stirred in his bed, he heard a soft murmuring outside the same window he looked out last night. Looking back out the window, Mordecai saw Benson talking to a few men in black suits and sunglasses. Benson didn't really look concerned, but the fact that he was talking to these men led Mordecai to go downstairs and see what was going on. "What did we do now?" Mordecai thought as he walked downstairs, the voices getting louder as he did.

"So do we have to evacuate?" Benson said.

"Not this area, but we want you to stay safe," said one of the men.

"Evacuate? Stay safe?" Mordecai thought to himself, "what's going on?" Mordecai wanted to know more, so he opened the front door and walked outside. "Morning Benson," he said a bit awkwardly. Benson just looked at him with a straight face. Not angry, not upset, just blank.

"Mordecai," said Benson in an almost monotone voice, "what did you and Rigby do this time?" Benson folded his arms, at this point being absolutely sure that this was their fault. However, he couldn't get as angry as he usually did since he didn't have his morning coffee.

"It wasn't us this time," Mordecai said, "believe me, if a raccoon and a blue jay could shut off power to the entire city, I doubt we'd have trouble taking the trash out."

"Then how do you know the power went out?" Benson asked, his voice getting louder with suspicion.

"The green flash woke me up last night and…" said Mordecai before he was interrupted.

"Now hang on a second," said the tallest man of the group and the only one wearing a white tie instead of a black one, "we have an idea of who did this, and it wasn't him."

"You don't know what he's capable of," said Benson.

"Believe me, a whole lot of crazy stuff happens in this here town" said the officer again, his southern accent being more obvious, "but it ain't him who caused this." The officer held out a hand to Mordecai and gave a reassuring smile. "Officer Bentwood, deputy head general of the Radiation Control Center, or RCC for short."

"Mordecai…" said Mordecai, a thought popping into his head as soon as he was about to say his last name, "did you say radiation?"

"Yes, the power was shut down by a surge of radiation, " said Bentwood, "we reckon it was this man." The officer held out a picture for Mordecai to see. The picture was very low quality and blurry, but Mordecai did make out a human figure. It wasn't like a normal human being though; it was much more yellow in color and looked rather thin. Plus, whoever it was looked extremely bright compared to the rest of the picture. It was almost like the man was glowing. Suddenly, it felt like a jagged rock hit the bottom of Mordecai's stomach. CJ and Eileen lived downtown

In a hurry, he ran inside of the house and picked up the phone, almost shaking in fear. He heard a dial tone for a few seconds, his knees shaking a bit as he waited, and finally heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" it was Eileen's voice.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mordecai composed himself and said "Hey Eileen, what's going on?"

"I'm in the hospital," said Eileen. The nerves kicked back into Mordecai's body. "Nothing too serious though, just some minor radiation poisoning."

"Oh my god!" Mordecai shouted.

"No, relax," said Eileen with a reassuring laugh, "I just have to get a Rad-Away injection and I'll be fine. Oh, and CJ's here too, she just got her injection a few minutes ago. Her radiation's gone."

Mordecai was still in shock that Eileen and CJ had gotten radiation poisoning, but he was also thankful that they were okay. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Mordecai continued. "Is anyone else there?"

Eileen grew silent for a few seconds…"Skips is here too, he was right near the blast."


	2. Chapter 2 : What Happened to Skips

"Are you and Rigby okay?" said Eileen, "I know the blast was far from the park but I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, we're fine," said Mordecai feeling nervous again. He knew Skips was immortal, but he was still worried that he had to be hospitalized. "Look, I'll be there in a little bit."

As fast as he could, Mordecai, Rigby and Benson rushed to the hospital. Apparently, Skips was being kept in the intensive care unit. However, considering that he had advanced radiation poisoning, he had to be kept in a special Contamination Control Area. In order to enter this area, they each had to take three rad-x pills to decrease the danger of radiation.

To everyone's surprise, Skips was not in a hospital bed hooked up to a tangled mess of IV tubes and transfusion packs. Rather, he was seated on a chair watching the news. Skips' appearance was quite alarming though. His body had turned a pond-scum shade of green and he had a bald spot on his back. Even with the Rad-X, visitors had to be kept behind glass walls to see the patients. It was as if they were all in a window display.

"Are you okay Skips?" said Benson, "We heard you were right by the radiation."

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," said Skips, "I am immortal after all."

"Then how did you get sick?" Rigby said.

"Mr. Skips, I brought you some lunch" said a voice approaching the glass wall.

"You got any dilaudid too?" Skips asked rubbing his back, "this chair is killing my back."

"Nah," the voice said chuckling, "but I have some turkey sandwiches and apple juice."

"Did you say 'turkey' sandwiches? 'Cause I'm really hun…" Rigby said before being punched by Mordecai. It wasn't as hard though, as the doctor's identity surprised both of them. It was Jeremy, the ostrich that was a hare away from taking Mordecai's job.

"Well well…" said Jeffery, "if it isn't the slackers…"

"What are YOU doing here?" Mordecai said, feeling about two thirds angry and one third astonished.

"Remember when Chad and I said we had degrees?" Jeffery said, playing the food tray in a compartment, "How does head MRI technician sound? With a 60k annual salary?"

"Then why are you carrying sandwiches?" Rigby said with a smirk, "you sure you're not working at Cheezers?"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Jeremy dryly, "it's my day off, and instead of sitting around on my ass playing video games all day, I found it fitting to volunteer my time to the outpour of patients we're getting."

"Can you shut up for one second?" Benson said, still holding a grudge against Jeremy for bailing out on the job offer he gave them, "look, how long is Skips' treatment going to last?"

Jeremy chuckled at Benson's attitude and took out a tablet. "Well, according to my notepad Skips is suffering from Level 23 acute radiation syndrome. Quite frankly, this amount of radiation could have…should have killed him. Even I admit I'm impressed. But…just because he's Immortal doesn't mean he's immune to radiation. Lucky for you though, he should be fine in a few weeks; he just needs to have a few Rad-Away injections. Well, I don't have time for you two slackers anymore. I have to do a stock check on catheters."

"Do you even know what a catheter is?" Rigby said, "I don't even know what that is and I'm way smarter than you."

"You make me laugh," Jeremy said, bending down to Rigby's level "hmm…how do I put this in a way that you understand…a 'catheter' is a tube that goes up your wee-wee to measure your pee-pee. See what you learn when you're NOT a minimum wage punk? " Before anyone could retort, he winked at Benson and walked away laughing.

"You know," Benson said, "I'm starting to regret firing you in the first place. Hopefully he'll need a catheter someday."

"So Skips," said Morcecai, "do you know what happened?"

"Well, it's not that long of a story, so I guess I'll tell you," said Skips. "Last night I went to the tire shop to get a last minute discount on new tires. Suddenly I saw a flash outside and heard something screaming. It sounded like Muscle Man after dropping a hot wing on the floor, but much deeper. Before I knew it, there was another flash and the doors and windows shattered. I grabbed a tire off the shelf and held it in front of me. I heard another scream and approached the door. I could hear a high pitch ring in my ear and approached the door, ready to attack. That's when I saw him. It was a man. His skin was glowing yellow and I could see his bones. That's all I remember about him; the next thing I knew, I was knocked to the ground and blinded by another green flash. Everyone in the area was killed…except me. I woke up to see a couple of men in hazmat suits checking my pulse. Next thing I knew, I was here. I've been watching the news all day to see if I could learn more about this guy."

There was a long, shocked silence…

"Are you going to eat that sandwich?" Rigby said before being punched.

After seeing Skips, they went to visit Eileen, who was just about done with her treatment. In fact, she was already out of the Contamination Area and just in a regular room for some rest after the drowsy effects of Rad-X. "Hey guys," Eileen said taking a sip of water. She and CJ were on the hospital bed reading Entertainment Daily. As distressing as it was to see Eileen in the hospital, it was quite a relief to see that she was fine. Unlike Skips, her hair was intact and the only green glow on her was her cell phone.

CJ already knew Mordecai was alright, but she got up and hugged him anyway. "Glad to see you're still the same color," she said with her arms around his waist. Mordecai noticed someone as he hugged her back. It was Officer Bentwood again.

"Did you follow us here?" Mordecai asked.

Officer Bentwood laughed a bit. "I'm a regular stalker ain't I? Nah, I'm kiddin'. Anyways, I knew you were in a hurry, so I decided to save some time for both of us and come down here. 'Cause there's something I've gotta tell you."

"Okay," said Mroecai, "what is it?"

"Well, just as a precaution," said Bentwood putting on a more serious but not too intimidating face, "we decided to put a view gieger counters on your park house. That way if there's any radiation, you'll know to evacuate. We need to do a lot more examinin' to know where and if he's going to attack again. I all need you boys to do is check the gieger counters and lock your doors before bed. Remember: the louder it clicks, the closer the radiation is…"

Mordecai nodded and he and Rigby went back home. They spent the rest of the day carrying on with their usual chores and video games. Still, there was always a small (metaphorical) tumor of concern in the back of their heads that the Radiation Man would strike again.

That night, the two went to bed, making sure all of the gieger counters were set and all the doors were locked. For the first time in a while they were actually willing to listen to orders. Perhaps Officer Bentwood would be a more effective manager than Benson.

"Dude," said Rigby on his pile of laundry, "you think that radiation guy will come here?" He had to admit, he was frightened by the thought of it.

"Don't worry dude," Mordecai said yawning, "the radiation probably killed him by now…oh and I'm not walking you to the bathroom again. Just use the Crocoade bottle by your bed…" with that, Mordecai dozed off. Sitting in the dark in silence and staring at the ceiling, Rigby slowly drifted off to sleep.

Slowly but surely, a noise started growing downstairs. Click...click…click…


End file.
